L'amour commence toujours par la guerre
by xFAIRYL0VE
Summary: Luxus Dreyar et Mirajane Strauss sont les plus populaires et les plus respecter du lycée Fairy Tail. Mais ces deux ados sont les pires ennemis, ils ne peuvent pas se voir sans s'insulter ou se prendre la tête. L'amour peut t'il remplacer la haine ?


_Dans une maison a Magnolia, a l'intérieur d'une chambre régné le bordel. Un grand écran plasma accrocher au mur, en face un grand lit deux places avec des couvertures bleu qui recouvrait une personne. Un bureau avec des magazines porno, un ordinateur allumé connecter a facebook, des vêtements par terre, chips, une console vidéo sur le sol allumer avec les manettes par terres. Centrons nous plutôt sur la personne qui dormait. Le réveil sonna et qui se retrouva éclater contre le mur quelques secondes plus tard. Un garçon portant seulement un caleçon. Ce garçon se levait de son lit et s'étira avant de se rendre a la salle de bain. Il était grand âgé d'environ seize ou dix sept ans, les cheveux blond avec une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son oeil droit. Après une bonne douche, il se sécha et s'habilla d'une sweat noir Franklin & Marshall, avec un simple jeans et des nike montante. Il mis son casque brancher à son iPod et pris son sac non remplie Eastpack et sorti de la maison sans même déjeuner._

**

_A l'arrêt de bus, se trouvait une adolescente d'environ seize ans. Elle avait les cheveux blanc retenue en queue de cheval, de jolie yeux bleu. Elle portait un débardeur blanc avec une veste en jeans, accompagné d'un slim beige et des ballerines, ainsi qu'un sac longchamps. Une fille lui ressemblant fortement sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux court de la même couleur écouter de la musique : «_

- J'espère ne pas me trouvait dans la même classe que l'année dernière, **supplia la fille qui écouter de la musique.**  
- Pourquoi sa ?, **se demanda la deuxième**.  
- Tu rigoles ! Ma classe c'est un asile, **lui raconta la blanche**, que des gens immature.  
- Me parle pas de la mienne ! C'est la pire, impossible de travailler.  
- Pff ont se demande pourquoi nos parents nous ont envoyer chez ces fous.  
- Mais au fond Lisanna, tu apprécie beaucoup ces gens.  
- Ouai. Je ne regrette rien, **lui répondis Lisanna**, et toi Mira, ta trouver un mec ?  
- Non.  
- Pas de vue sur quelqu'un ?  
- Personne ».

_Le bus arrivait devant eux. Elles passèrent toute les deux leurs cartes et allèrent s'installer sur la banquette au fond du véhicule. Elles y trouvaient un garçon au cheveux rose en bataille au yeux vert émeraude, une fille petite de taille au cheveux bleu portant un ruban sur sa tête : «_

- Salut touffe rose ! Salut ma Levy, **les salua Mirajane**.  
- Salut sorcière, **lui répondit le rose.**  
- Jtenmerde !  
- Hello Lisanna et Mira, **les salua Levy.**  
- Alors vos vacances ?, **se demanda la soeur de Lisana.**  
- Parfaite !, **lui répondit Natsu**, par contre Grey était scotcher a Juvia.  
- A parce qu'ils sortent encore ensemble ?  
- Bah oui. Ta cru qu'il ne l'était plus ?  
- J'ai cru que le malentendu avec Leon les aurais séparer, **ajouta Mirajane.**  
- Comme tu le vois non ».

_Grey était le meilleur ami de Natsu, il avait fait la connaissance de Juvia Lockser. Ils se sont très vites attachés tout les deux et ont décider de ce mettre en couple. Cela va faire six mois que leurs relation dures. Natsu, lui, avait des vues sur Lucy Heartfilia qui elle le rejeté à chaque reprise car elle avait déjà trouver un garçon : Loki Léo : «_

- Par contre vous savez si Lucy est toujours célibataire ?, **se questionna Natsu avec des rougeurs qui apparaissait sur ces joues ».**

_Lisanna baissa le regard et se leva de la banquette pour s'asseoir sur un autre siege : «_

- Bah qu'est ce qui lui prends ?, **se demanda le rose.**  
- T'est vraiment con, **l'insulta Mirajane,** ma parole ».

**

_Le blond marchait dans la rue en direction de son lycée. Une fois arrivé, il croisa un jeune garçon, grand, musclé, long cheveux noir, percing sur le visage adossé contre un mur entrain de fumer une clope. Le brun salua son ami avant de jeter sa cigarette et de l'écraser : «_

- Alors Luxus, prêt pour une nouvelle année a emmerder les profs ?, **s'exclama le brun.**  
- Pff. Déjà que j'ai la flemme d'y aller, **lui répondis le dénommé Luxus.**  
- Ont s'en bat ! Viens on y va ».

_Les deux amis se rendirent a l'intérieur du lycée Fairy Tail. Toutes les filles du lycée regardaient les deux garçons. Gadjeel fit des clin d'oeil a certaines d'entre elles et lui Luxus s'en foutait complètement Arrivé devant les panneaux, ils virent qu'ils ne seront pas dans la même classe cette année : «_

- Putain les bâtards !, **les insulta Gadjeel**, ils l'ont fait exprès.  
- Bah en même temps t'a pas vu le bordel qu'ont faisaient l'année dernière ?, **lui rappela le blond**, ont a même envoyer un prof en dépression.  
- Pouhahaha, **ricana le garçon au percing,** c'était bien quand même.  
- Ouai mais ont s'est fait exclure une semaine pour sa.  
- On s'en bat. Bref moi je vais en classe voir y a qui.  
- Okok ont se voit a dix heure ».

**

_Le bus arriva devant le lycée Fairy Tail. Les élèves y descendaient ainsi que Mira, Lisanna, Natsu et Levy. Ils se dirigèrent a l'intérieur de l'établissement. Ils regardairent les panneaux d'affichages : «_

- Arf, je suis dans la même classe que Gadjeel, **se plaignit Levy.**  
- Moi aussi, **ajouta Lisanna.**  
- Par contre moi je suis avec Mira, **s'exclama Natsu**, en terminale A ».

_Oui, Natsu et Mirajane sont eux en terminales tandis que Levy et Lisanna sont elles en premières Ils se dirent tout les quatre a tout a l'heure puis ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de classe pour y s'asseoir : «_

- Dit Mira, qu'est ce qu'elle avait Lisanna tout a l'heure ?, **se demanda Natsu**.  
- Natsu ..., **soupira Mira**, tu sais que Lisanna tient beaucoup a toi.  
- Oui je sais mais moi aussi je tiens a elle je l'adore, c'est ma meilleure amie tout de même, **ajouta le rose.**  
- Je sais bien, mais elle elle ne voit pas votre relation comme sa.  
- Bah comment alors ?  
- Elle t'.. ».

_Mirajane voulais lui dire la vérité quand soudain, le professeurs ouvra la porte. Il etait assez grand et mince. Il avait les cheveux brun claire et une pipe a la bouche. Il s'installa sur son bureau : «_

- Enchanté je me nomme monsieur Wakaba, avant de commencer le cours, j'ai fais un plan de classe, **leurs avoua le prof.**  
- Oh non !, **se plaignit la classe entière.**  
- Pas de discussion ! ».

_Natsu était placer a coter d'un certain Droy. Mirajane, elle, était placer tout au fond, seule du coter de la fenêtre. Le cours commença quand tout a coup on frappa a la porte : «_

- Entrer !, **ordonna le professeur ».**

_Une grand blond entra dans la classe en retirant son casque : «_

- Oh my god, dites moi que c'est une blague la .., **s'exclama Mirajane**  
- Luxus Dreyar allez vous installer a côter de Mirajane Strauss s'il vous plait, **lui demanda le prof.**  
- Non ! Tout mais pas lui, **la supplia la belle.**  
- Tiens la sorcière est de retour on dirait, **se moqua le blond avant de prendre place a coter de Mira.**  
- Commence pas a me faire chier toi ».

_Le cours commença dans une ambiance silencieuse. Mirajane suivait le cours sans adresser un regard à son voisin. Luxus, lui, ne s'empêcha pas de lui jeter des regard parfois. Il aquesa un petit sourire et décida de la taquiner. Il sorti un cheew-gum de sa poche et le mis dans sa bouche et le mâchouilla en faisant du bruit et des bulles, ce qui énerver vraiment la blanche. Il se balança sur sa chaise en tappant avec un stylo sur la table. Mirajane craqua : «_

- Putain apprend a mâchouiller un cheew-gum silencieusement et arrête de taper avec ton stylo de merde ! Merci !, **cria Mirajane ».**

_Toute les regards de la classe se posèrent sur la belle, ainsi que le professeur : «_

- Mirajane Strauss ! Si je vous surprend encore une fois hurler comme une folle je vous collerais deux heures, **l'avertissa le prof**, est ce que c'est clair ?  
- Oui m'sieur, **lui reponda Mira**.  
- Bien ».

_Le cours repris tranquillement. Luxus avança sa chaise prés de sa pire ennemie : «_

- Tu fais quoi la ?, **se demanda Mirajane en chuchotant.**  
- Tu sais que t'est mignonne quand tu t'énerve ?, **lui prevena Luxus.**  
- C'est toi qui a chercher mon pauvre. Et arrête de me complimenter pour du n'importe quoi.  
- Bah, c'est la vérité pourtant.  
- Ferme la Luxus. Tu vois pas que tu me dérange ?  
- Bon Dreyar et Strauss coller tout les deux ce soir de dix sept heure a dix huit heures, **les prevena le prof.**  
- Oh non !, **se plaignit la belle**.  
- Vous nettoierez la classe tout les deux, **leurs ordonna le professeur.**  
- Connard !, **l'insulta Luxus**.  
- Luxus Dreyar vous vous prenez pour qui ? Dehors !, **le vira l'instituteur.**  
- Ok ! Ont se voit après princesse, **ajouta Luxus en lui faisant un clin d'oeil »**.

_Luxus pris son sac et sorti de la salle. Mirajane était un peu étonné par le comportement de son rival. Des rougeurs apparu sur ses joues. Elle se frappa intérieurement et plutôt se concentrée sur le cours._

**

_La sonnerie retentit. La Terminale A avait cours d'EPS. Ils se rendirent tous dans les vestiaires. Mirajane entra dans les vestiaires des filles et vit les filles de sa classe et celle de sa soeur elle sauta au bras de Lisanna et Levy : «_

- Trooop bien ! Vous faites sport avec nous ?, **se demanda Mira.**  
- Oui !, **lui répondis Lisanna**, en plus y a Juvia ».

_Mirajane se retourna et vit une fille au cheveux bleu tombant sur ses épaules des yeux de couleurs foncée. Elle l'a pris elle aussi dans les bras : «_

- Mira tu m'a trop manquer, **s'exclama Juvia.**  
- Pas mieux que toi, **lui répondis la blanche.**  
- Bon on ferais mieux de se changer ou on va être en retard.  
- Ouai ».

_Toutes les filles des vestiaires se changèrent. Elles mirent un mini short de volley ainsi qu'un tee shirt blanc et de longues chaussettes accompagné de basket avant de quitter les vestiaires, ce qui n'empêcha pas les garcons de sifflaient qui elles s'en foutaient royalement. Après les explications du professeur : «_

- Bien Mirajane tu fera équipe avec Juvia, Lisanna, Natsu, Gadjeel et Luxus, **lui annonça le prof.**  
- Qui peut me tirer une balle dans le crane ?, **demanda Mira.**  
- Aller ont fera bonne équipe, **dit Luxus en posant une main sur son épaule.**  
- Laisse moi toi, **dit elle en retirant sa main ».**

_Mira et son équipe se dirigèrent en face du filet. Gadjeel s'approcha de Luxus pour lui chuchotait un truc : «_

- T'en a pas marre de la taquiner ?, **se demanda Gadjeel.**  
- Tu ne comprend pas, l'année dernière elle m'a fait la misère et cette année c'est a moi de la rendre dingue, **lui expliqua Luxus.**  
- Okok jte laisse faire mec ».

_Leurs adversaires se plaça eux aussi derrière le filet. Le prof de sport siffla et le service se faisait par Lisanna. Derrière le filet, une fille au cheveux brun frappa la balle qui elle se dirigea vers Mirajane elle voulu la retaper mais Luxus couru en face d'elle pour le faire a sa place : «_

- Mais pousse toi, **dit elle en le bousculant.**  
- Non toi pousse toi tu me gène, **ajouta Luxus en la poussant.**  
- Toi degage, **fit t'elle de même.**  
- Mais ! ».

_Mirajane se retourna face a Luxus pour le pousser. La balle attérissa derrière sa tête. La blanche tomba en entraînant Luxus dans sa chute. Mirajane se retrouva au dessus de Luxus lèvres sur les siennes ce qui choqua les élèves. Cela va faire dix secondes qui étaient dans cette position : «_

- Hum, hum sa va ont vous dérange pas les amoureux, **s'exclama Natsu ».**

_Mirajane se retira tout de suite de Luxus et se releva en vitesse. Luxus, lui, était choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne su pas trouver les mots ainsi que Mirajane. Natsu voulu rire tandis que Lisanna lui lancer des regards noirs. Mirajane couru dans les vestiaires et s'y enferma. Dans le gymnase, tout le monde étaient surpris de la réaction de Mirajane. Lisanna couru dans les vestiaires pour y trouver sa soeur : «_

- Je suis dans la merde !, **s'exclama Mira,** dans la grosse merde !  
- Du calme Mira, **la rassura Lisanna.**  
- Me calmer ?! J'ai embrasser Luxus putain !  
- Mais c'était un accident !  
- Tout le monde va me faire chier pendant une année ».

_Lisanna pris Mirajane dans ses bras pour la rassurer que tout allez bien ce passer : «_

- Qu'est ce que je vais devenir, **dit Mira en enfuiant sa tête entre ses mains.**  
- Je suis la Mira, ainsi que Natsu, Levy et Juvia, **ajouta Lisanna**, ainsi que Erza ».

_Erza Scarlet est en fait la meilleure amie de Mirajane. Elle est en classe de terminale tout comme Mira._

***

_La fin de la journée passa vite. Natsu, Lisanna, Mira et Levy se trouvait devant le lycée a attendre le bus. Erza et Juvia vint les rejoindre Erza était plutôt grande à forte poitrine avec de long cheveux rouge qui lui allait très bien. Erza pris Mirajane dans ses bras : «_

- Sa va Mira ?, **se demanda Erza.**  
- Ouai, **lui répondis Mirajane en lui souriant.**  
- Tu sais qu'une rumeur cours dans tout le lycée ?! Sois disant tu as embrasser Luxus ou je ne sais quoi. Pff que des histoires ».

_La bande regardèrent Erza pendant un long moment. Mirajane elle baissa la tête : «_

- Attend voir, c'est quoi ces têtes, Mira ne me dit pas que c'est vrai, **dit Erza en haussant un sourcil.**  
- Mais c'était un accident. Ont a trébucher en sport. Rien de sincère, **l'a rassura Mira.**  
- Ouii bien sur rien de sincère, **ajouta Natsu avec un grand sourire ».**

_Juvia et Lisanna lui marchait sur les pieds : «_

- Aie !, **soufra Natsu**, sa va pas ?  
- Yo les gens, **les salua un garçon ».**

_Un adolescent au cheveux sombres ainsi que ses yeux, débarqua avec une cigarette à la main. Il fit la bise aux filles et serra la main au gars. Il s'approcha de Juvia en lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche. Grey Fullbuster était le meilleur ami de Natsu et le petit ami de Juvia : «_

- Mira, t'est pas censée être collé ?, **lui rappella sa soeur.**  
- Putain ! Avec Luxus en plus, **se plaignit la belle.**  
- Ouh ouh sa va faire des choses, **s'exclama Natsu.**  
- Pourquoi y a quoi ?, **se demanda Grey.**  
- Luxus et Mira sont ensemble.  
- Ah bon ?! Je croyais que vous vous détestez.  
- Mais non ont est pas ensemble !, **lui avoua Mirajane**, et Natsu tes conneries tu te les mets ou je pense.  
- Okok calmos ».

_Mirajane soupira et se rendit dans le lycée. La cloche sonna. Le lycée était vide, juste quelques professeurs dans leurs salle et les femmes de ménages entrain de nettoyer quelques classes. La belle se dirigea vers sa salle et vit que la porte était un peu ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil et vit Luxus assis sur une table écouter de la musique. Mira ne se montra pas directement. Elle était gênée et repensa a ce qu'il c'était passer. Elle respira un bon coup et entra dans la salle et posa son sac sur une table sans adresser un regard a Luxus. Le blond retira son casque et afficha un petit sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle : «_

- Alors tu parle pas ?, **se demanda Luxus.**

- Allez fait pas cette tête.  
- Hum, je vais être claire Luxus. Déjà, crois pas qu'il va se passer quelques choses a cause de se baiser. Je t'ai jamais aimer Luxus, tu m'a rendu dingue étant petite et sache que je ne te le pardonnerais jamais. Ok ?  
- Que c'est vexant. On ne t'a jamais appris a parler au gens polliment ?  
- Rooh ferme la ! Je suis ni ta pote, ni ta petite amie ! Alors laisse moi tranq... ».

_Mirajane se fit couper par les lèvres de Luxus. Il rompit le baiser. La belle rougissa fortement : «_

- Qu'est ce qui ta pris ?!, **se demanda Mira.**  
- Désoler tu parler trop, **lui avoua Luxus**.  
- Mais tu n'a pas a m'embrasser.  
- Avoue que sa t'a plu ».  
- Non je, enfin ...  
- Hahaha, **ricana Luxus.**  
- C'pas drôle  
- Rooh je rigole, **ajouta le blond ».**

_Une femme de ménage entra dans la classe avec un chariot. Ce chariot contenait des produits, des éponges, ainsi qu'un sceau avec deux balais et deux serpillières La femme ressorti de la classe et laissa les deux adolescents faire._

***

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le ménage avait déjà commencer. Mirajane nettoyer les tables du fond tandis que Luxus lavait le tableau a l'éponge. Le blond jeta un regard sur Mirajane. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais penser, mais elle était vraiment belle. Ses long cheveux d'une couleur blanchâtre, ses yeux magnifiquement bleu, sa taille parfaite. Il aquesa un petit sourire. La blanche se redressa et essuya son front. Elle tourna sa tête vers Luxus et vit qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Des rougeurs apparu sur ces joues : «_

- Qu'est ce que t'a a me regarder ?, **lui demanda t'elle.**  
- Oh rien, **ajouta Luxus**, je te surveillais.  
- Me surveillais ?  
- Pour voir si tu faisais bien le boulot, **lui avoua le blond**, te connaissant t'est pas du genre a faire sa.  
- Dit toi bien mon pauvre que tu me connais mal.  
- Ah ouai ?  
- Ouai, **dit elle en s'approchant de lui**, regarde ta oublier une tache la, **lui montra t'elle en pointant le tableau.**  
- Ah bon ? Ou sa ?, **dit t'il en se tournant vers le tableau**.  
- Ici ».

_Mirajane lui metta l'éponge dans la figure. Luxus avait du savon partout sur le visage, heureusement pour lui il n'avait rien dans les yeux. La blanche rigola en voyant sa tête. Luxus enleva de la mousse de son visage et la fixa : «_

- Alors la ! ».

_Le blond pris une éponge savonner et coursa Mirajane dans toute la salle. Il lui balança tandis que elle se protégea avec ses mains. Luxus en repris une autre et décide cette fois de lui en mettre sur la figure. Ils courraient tout les deux dans toute la classe. Mirajane courra au fond de la salle mais se retrouva coincée entre un mur et une armoire. Luxus s'approcha d'elle avec l'éponge dans les mains : «_

- T'est coincée ma vieille, **dit il en s'approchant d'elle**.  
- Nooon ne fait pas sa, **le supplia Mira en mettant ses mains devant.**  
- Enleve tes mains et je te fais rien.  
- Jamais !  
- Enleve tes mains fais moi confiance, **le rassura la blond ».**

_Mirajane décida de lui faire confiance et d'enlever ses mains. Luxus lui souria et lui mis un peu de savon sur le bout de son nez. Elle rigola tout comme lui. Ils se regardèrent tout les deux un long moment. Mirajane pris la main de Luxus : «_

- Sa fais bizarre, **dit elle en regardant sa main dans celle de Luxus.**  
- De quoi ?, **se demanda le blond.**  
- De se parler comme si on étaient amis alors qu'ont ne l'a jamais étaient.  
- Ouai. Sa fait du bien de ne pas s'insulter comme on le fait d'habitude ».

_Luxus plaça une main sur la joue de Mirajane et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, la belle lui répondis directement. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent tout les deux : «_

- Tu l'as encore fait sans me demander, **lui dit Mirajane en souriant.**  
- Désoler j'ai pas pu résister, **lui avoua le blond.**  
- Hahahaha.  
- Et dire que je voulais me rapprocher de toi pour me venger de l'année dernière alors que je suis la a t'embrasser a mon envie ».

_Luxus rigola et Mirajane s'arrêta de sourire et le regarda. Le blond s'arrêta de rire et vit le visage de Mirajane changer d'expression. Elle était choqué, en colère même._

Clack.

_Luxus se tena la joue et Mirajane le regarda avec un regard haineux. Elle le poussa et se dirigea vers la sorti : «_

- Attend Mirajane !, **le retena Luxus**, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
- Tu n'est vraiment qu'un salaud ! Jouer avec moi c'est sa ta vengeance et tu crois que sa ne me fait pas souffrir ?!, **cria Mirajane énervé.**  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
- Vraiment ?! Ne t'approche plus de moi ».

_Sur ceux, la blanche claqua la porte de la classe._

**

_Il faisait sombre dehors. Mirajane marchait vite. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Des larmes de tristesse. Comment a t'elle pu rentrer dans son jeu ? Malgres qu'elle le détester elle avait un peu craquer sur le blond. Elle avait vraiment cru que leurs baiser signifiais quelque chose. Non ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide jeu que Luxus regrette déjà d'avoir fait._

***

_Il était assis sur une table de la classe et repensa a ce qui venait de se passer. Il lui avait fait de la peine et il s'en voulait énormément. Ce qu'il avait dit a Gadjeel en sport, il ne le pensait pas comme sa. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser mais seulement lui faire des coups tordu comme : lui volait son maillot de bain dans son sac avant d'aller a la piscine, ou l'embêter en classe pour qu'elle soit coller. Mais pas l'a faire souffrir en l'embrassant pour lui faire croire quoi que se soit. Il devait la retrouver, il devait lui présenter ses excuses._

***

_Mirajane était toujours dehors avec des larmes. La fatigue commençait a lui monter, elle habitait loin du lycée, mais il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle. Par accident, elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba en avant._

(...)

(...)

_Le lendemain matin, la blanche ouvra lentement ses yeux ayant un mal de crâne. Elle se redressa et ouvris ses yeux bleu pour observer la pièce. Elle n'était pas chez elle, sa c'est sur. Mais chez qui ? Elle tourna sa tête sur le coté et vit Luxus à genoux sur le sol la tête sur le lit juste a coter de sa belle : «_

- Luxus ?, **chuchota Mirajane**, qu'est ce que je fais chez lui ? ».

_Elle repensa a la soirée d'hier, les baisers entre les deux ados, le trébuchement en ville. Il avait du sûrement la ramener. Mais pourquoi pas chez elle ? : «_

- T'est enfin réveiller ?, **se demanda Luxus en se redressant.**  
- Oui, **répondit froidement Mira ».**

_Luxus soupira et s'installa sur son lit en face de Mirajane. Il lui pris ses deux mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux : «_

- Je suis désoler pour hier, **s'excusa le blond.**  
- Hm, **ajouta seulement la blanche en baissant la tête.**  
- Hey, **dit-t'il en prenant le menton de Mira pour qu'elle le regarde**, je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit hier.  
- Comment te croire ?  
- Peut être que nous nous détestons, mais au fond je t'apprécie vraiment Mira et je sais que c'est la même chose pour toi.

- Ouai, bon peut être que étant jeune je t'ai fais de salle coup tordu mais ce n'était pas pour te faire souffrir, car sa m'amuser de te taquiner seulement.  
- Et tu va me dire que m'embrasser c'est me taquiner.  
- Non. Je ne suis pas comme sa.  
- Je ne te crois pas ».

_Le blond tira le bras de Mirajane pour l'attirer contre lui. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il voulait prouver qu'il ne jouait pas mais qu'il était sincère. Ils rompirent tout le deux le baiser : «_

- Et la tu me crois ?, **lui demanda Luxus.**  
- Hmm ... Ouai, **lui avoua Mira**, mais sa ne marche pas comme sa avec moi.  
- Hein ? ».

_La blanche se redressa pour basculer Luxus en arrière pour qu'elle se retrouve au dessus de lui. Elle captura les lèvres du blond. Quand a lui, il plaça ses main sur la taille de la belle. Il passa une main sous le long tee shirt que lui avait donner Luxus pour lui caresser le ventre. Mirajane retira sa main et s'arrêta de l'embrasser : «_

- Ont va être en retard en cours et Lisanna va s'inquiéter car je ne suis pas rentrer hier soir, **lui expliqua t'elle ».**

_Le blond afficha un sourire sur le visage et comprenais la décision de la belle._

***

_Devant le portail du lycée, tout était vide. Personne, tout le monde était en cours sauf deux personnes qui venaient juste d'arriver. Une fois devant le lycée, Luxus pris la taille de Mirajane pour lui déposer un dernière baiser et l'a laisser repartir. Elle en était sur, elle était tomber amoureuse de lui et espère que lui aussi ressens les même sentiments qu'elle qui sais ?_

**

The End.


End file.
